


Close Your Eyes And Count To Three

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adult!Bede, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom!Milo, Come Feeding, Consent, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Bede knows that Milo has some wishes the man will never voice. Good thing he doesn't have to for Bede to get the hint.(In this story, Bede is 21 years old. Milo is 32.)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yarrow | Milo, Yarrow | Milo/Sirnight | Gardevoir
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Kudos: 21





	Close Your Eyes And Count To Three

Moaning softly, Bede arched his back, his legs locked on Milo's back, just over the swell of his lover's arse. He loved the weight of the muscled man pushing him down and into the mattress, the way those massive arms caged him in. Milo, with all his gentleness and care, was surprisingly forcefull the moment they went to bed together, but even while pounding into Bede's arse he never missed an opportunity to draw him into long, gentle kisses or to murmur soft-spoken 'love you's into Bede's ear. Bede didn't mind that - it made their frantic fucking only feel so much filthier, which he very much approved on. It was indeed a bit of a chore to think of how to make their lovemaking even better - Milo's fat cock filled him up very nicely, and Bede himself had little desire to change that setup. Worse yet, Milo's birthday was getting awfully close. For the three years they've been together, Bede had prided himself with introducing exciting new things to their sex life.

 _Maybe I should just go with my original plan,_ he thought, listening to Milo's grunts. His boyfriend was close, and with a smirk Bede turned his body, shoving Milo onto his back. He straddled his hulking lover, cock still securely inside him, and let his body clench around it. Seeing Milo squirm in pleasure never got old. _Heaven knows Gardevoir won't mind..._ He waited for some kind of jealousy to pop up at that, but nothing came from it. He sighed in relief and started moving his hips, rocking back and forth while bouncing up and down the cock with every thrust Milo sent upwards. His boyfriend wouldn't mind, either - he knew very well of Milo's more depraved urges. He'd found those magazines only days after moving in with him, after all. Which had been pretty nice, because some of those Bede had been missing in his collection.

 _Honestly, he's an idiot,_ he thought, watching Milo's sweaty face as the older man grimaced. Hot cum filled his arse, making Bede gasp and groan. He kept riding him, milking out every single drop Milo had to give. _He acts like he's the only one who wants to fuck Pokemon, too. Like it's not something almost every Trainer has done at least once._ He smirked at that thought and grabbed his own dripping cock. It didn't take him long to jerk off, spurting his hot seed all over Milo's broad, smooth chest and chiselled abs. Falling forward, he got caught by Milo's strong arms and gave his boyfriend a long, tingling kiss, his mind made up on his decision.

\--

Milo watched, excited, as Bede pulled the last knot tight. The silken ropes around his wrists and arms had been chosen carefully - strong enough to restrain him, but not enough to restrain him with certainty. He knew he could break the ties if he really wanted, but with every flex of his muscles, Milo could feel the ropes.

Even without the almost hour-long torturous session of Bede fingering him open and loose with a copious amount of sweet-scented lube, the ropes alone would have left him rock-hard and _dripping_ with lust. He was bent over Bede's desk, the office of the Fairy Gym Leader dimmed and locked. It was night-time - nobody was awake to disturb them here. To say Milo was excited to find out what Bede planned for him was an understatement.

So his confusion was profound when Bede, instead of taking full, sweet advantage of Milo's position, grabbed a chair and sat down on it, still fully clothed, not two feet away from Milo and facing him.

"Bede?" Milo asked, his arse feeling open and empty. It had been so long since he got some good dicking done to him - he loved Bede dearly, loved to fuck the slender young man, but Bede wasn't very inclined to sate those urges of his. And now it seemed that Bede wouldn't do it today, as well.

"Shush," his boyfriend said, shifting into a more comfortable position, his own cock visibly straining his shorts. And then he pulled something from the bag sitting at the floor which made Milo's heart stop beating for a moment as panic set in.

Because he held one of his porn mags in his hands. Those he bought in secret, which he hid so very carefully. The colourful pages illustrating pictures of people fucking their Pokemon. Milo's stomach clenched painfully, his eyes going wide. "What..." he tried to ask, tried to explain himself, tried to push away the horrible shame and mortification - but Bede simply smiled and hushed him again, opening the mag to peruse it.

Milo waited with bated breath, staring at his petite boyfriend reading his Pokemon porn mag. It wasn't the last thing to fully throw him off, though. Not with Bede sitting there as if this was anything _normal._

"I haven't read this one yet, you know," Bede said conversationally while turning to the next page. Milo stared and didn't miss the telltale twitch Bede's cock gave despite the restraints of his shorts. With a rush just as forceful as his own mortification, arousal rose up and had him hard again, because Bede - Bede _enjoyed_ it. He _liked_ his mags, he _shared_ his secret desires. When Bede looked up, he gave Milo a smirk that sent goosebumps down Milo's back. "But I can see which one's your favourite. You do have a type, don't you?"

Raising his hand, Bede held the page open, showing off some lingering stains over the picture of a lewdly posing Gardevoir. Milo blushed furiously, but this time with an odd excitement. "Yes," he replied, glad his voice was still strong. He swallowed when Bede's smirk grew bigger, almost triumphant. And then Bede pulled out a Pokeball, rolling it in between his delicate fingers.

"I'm glad," Bede said and released his own Gardevoir who stretched after being freed. Blinking, the Gardevoir eyed up the tied and bent over Milo before looking to his Trainer. Bede bid him closer and leaned forward, whispering something into Gardevoir's ear. A soft giggle escaped the Pokemon, and with a more heated look Milo was once again looked over by Gardevoir.

"Don't be gentle," Bede tells his Gardevoir loud enough for Milo to hear. Their eyes met, and Bede's face softened for a moment. "If you want to stop, just say the usual safeword," he told Milo, who could only nod, stunned and excited and beyond aroused. With a last nod, Bede sent his Gardevoir over. The Pokemon moved quite graciously, despite the lust in his eyes. When he passed Milo, the Gym Leader could already see a budding erection tenting the flowing folds of his skirt.

Sooner than later, Milo felt the Gardevoir close behind him. Very close indeed, and clearly showing - a hot, slippery cock pressed between his arse cheeks, still a bit soft but hardening quite quickly as the Gardevoir rocked against him, letting his cock slide up and down his crack. Milo groaned and tried to push back, eager to finally feel a Gardevoir's cock. He groaned again, this time in frustration, when every time he moved a bit backwards, the Gardevoir moved back as well, teasing him with just the pressure of his cock against Milo's gaping hole. Bede snickered from where he watched, one foot propped up on the seat of his chair. His cock was clearly visible, the line of his hard shaft pushing out the cloth of his shorts. He cupped himself, rubbing his thumb over the straining cock, his eyes hooded with lust as he watched the two.

He had a decidedly smug expression on his cute face, one that Milo knew just all too well. He gulped. "Can we start?" he then asked, wiggling his arse for the Gardevoir behind him, but keeping his eyes on Bede alone.

"I'm not sure," his cruel boyfriend drawled and squeezed his own cock through his trousers. Arching his back a bit, face flushed and eyes narrowed, he took his time to inspect the display in front of him. "Maybe I'd feel better if I knew exactly _how much_ you really want that?" There was an innocent lilt to his voice that made Milo shiver with pleasure. Bede always had been the strong-headed one in their relationship, the one who enjoyed taking the reins in his own hands.

Licking his lips, Milo didn't even hesitate before playing along. It felt good to let go of the power he usually held in his position - he knew that Bede would take good care of him. It was one of the many reasons he loved his younger lover, that Bede didn't just wanted to be cared for by his physically stronger partner. "Please," he said, his voice pleading. "Please, Bede, can we start? I want it so _badly_." He watched with satisfaction as Bede gulped, his eyes dilating with lust. The nod his boyfriend gave the Gardevoir was small, but it was one of the best things Milo had seen.

Mostly because it resulted in him getting a cock shoved up his lubed arse. The Gardevoir certainly had been as impatient as Milo himself and didn't restrain himself in the slightest. Lining up his cock, he'd slammed himself into that inviting arse, making Milo buck and gasp at the stretch he felt.

It had been a long time indeed, for him to have to grind his teeth through the delicious burn he felt. Pleasure and pain rolled up his spine in equal measures and it took a few minutes for the pain to subside fully, for the pleasure to take over completely. And a pleasure it was, indeed, to finally feel a nice cock pushing and rubbing along his walls, to feel Gardevoir's grip on his hips, the pull and push of his thrusts. More than once Milo thought of cumming from the pounding alone, but each time he heard Bede's voice, sweet and cruel, telling his Gardevoir to stop for a bit, to go slow for a moment, to take his time. Those orders made Milo curse, but it also made him lust for Bede even more. Bede was always so good at that, to frustrate him with pleasures and his dominant streak.

But the end was inevitable, even with Bede trying to stretch it out. The sensations were so intense, almost _new_ for him after the long pause, and the fact that it was a _Gardevoir_ abusing his arse only made it so much better. With a cry and a tremble, Milo came, clenching around the invasive cock. His cum splattered against the side of the desk as sweat dripped down his forehead, his muscles tensing up to the point of shifting his actual bindings. He saw, blearily, how Bede said something to Gardevoir, his delicate fingers gripping his own dripping cock, but Milo couldn't hear him over the rush in his ears. It wasn't until the last bid of cum shot out of his cock that he relaxed again, watching Bede masturbate while Gardevoir continued rutting against his arse, panting and cooing as he picked up the speed. Milo tensed his backside again and felt Gardevoir convulse inside him, followed by the heat of cum filling his arse.

He was left on the desk, bound and aching and satisfied, cock going soft again and arse gaping around nothing. His heart settled a bit, but he was still sucking in the air with greed after Gardevoir slipped out of him to go back to Bede, who praised the Pokemon and let him return into his Pokeball. Milo smiled and looked up when Bede made his way over, hard cock bouncing with each step, face still glowing with pleasure. "Good boy," his boyfriend whispered and bent down to kiss Milo, who sucked on his tongue in suggestion. Chuckling, Bede followed suit, standing up again and shuffling closer until his cock slipped between Milo's warm, soft lips.

\--

"Ugh, you're heavy," Bede complained. Ever since cleaning up and releasing Milo from the ropes, the great big lug had clung to the smaller man like the worlds biggest blanket. It made Bede fluster because it did feel good to be appreciated. It was also a chore to help him get out of the empty Gym and towards Bede's home.

"I just want to express my thanks," Milo said with a big grin on his big face. Bede snorted, but he couldn't hide the blush on his pale cheeks.

"It was just some kink play, idiot," he murmured, helping the slightly limping man up the stairs before opening the front door. He yelped as they stepped inside, slapping Milo lightly on his head when the man leaned in closer, almost making Bede stumble and fall. He heard Milo chuckling and rolled his eyes in fond annoyance before half carrying, half dragging the giant towards the bedroom where he unceremoniously dropped him onto the creaking bed.

Before he could go off to the bathroom to brush his teeth, however, he was grabbed and pulled into a warm hug. "I mean it," Milo murmured into Bede's ear, making the younger man blush again. "Thank you."

At least the kiss that followed was nice. Really, really nice indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
